


Timey Wimey Antics

by lost_spook



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Found Poetry, Multi, celebrating fandom creativity, tags are endlessly amusing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Time%20Agency%20romcom%20action%20adventure">Time Agency romcom action adventure</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/tags/idk%20i%27m%20just%20kind%20of%20taking%20certain%20situations%20from%20Doctor%20Who">idk i'm just kind of taking certain situations from Doctor Who</a>
</p><p>(A poem of sorts created using free-form tags from the Doctor Who fandom here on AO3.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timey Wimey Antics

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Avengers Assemble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/528036) by [Isabear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabear/pseuds/Isabear). 



> [Doctor Who (just barely)](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Doctor%20Who%20%28just%20barely%29)  
> [doctor who does this to me](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/doctor%20who%20does%20this%20to%20me)  
>  I was fascinated by Isabear's Avengers poem ([Avengers Assemble](http://archiveofourown.org/works/528036/chapters/935137)) and thought to take a look at Doctor Who freeform tags - and couldn't resist doing something similar for this fandom.
> 
> So, please note: not a word of this is mine, many apologies (and thanks) to anyone who didn't wish to have their tags so misused, and I can't even take credit for the idea. (Clicking on the tags should get you to the story they're attached to.)

[ambiguously Eleven/Amy](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Alonso%20Frame%20-%20Freeform)  
[a million ginger babies](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/10%21Whump)  
[aliens in bow ties](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/A%20Pond%20Reunion)  
[Nurse!Rory](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Nu%21Who)  
[All of my Pondy feels!](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/All%20of%20my%20Pondy%20feels%21)

[Canton As Coulson’s Father](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Canton%20As%20Coulson%27s%20Father)  
[Canton isn’t having a good time](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Canton%20isn%27t%20having%20a%20good%20time)  
[he meets a lot of companions](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/For%20Dr*d*%20Who%202012)

[Amy Pond is a fighter](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Amy%20Pond%20is%20a%20fighter)  
[Donna Noble is Awesome](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Donna%20being%20amazing)  
[don’t mess with Jackie Tyler](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Centurion%27s%20Companions)  
[River is kinda a bamf](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Parent%2111th)

[Ace Rocked that Fez Like A Rockstar](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Ace%20Rocked%20that%20Fez%20Like%20A%20Rockstar)  
[Peri Brown is Schroedinger’s Companion](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Peri%20Brown%20is%20Schroedinger%27s%20Companion)  
[Evelyn can tell when any Doctor is sulking](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Evelyn%20can%20tell%20when%20any%20Doctor%20is%20sulking)  
[Zoe is so much smarter than the Doctor](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Zoe%20is%20so%20much%20smarter%20than%20the%20Doctor)

[River Song and Ianto Jones are so Mother and Son](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/River%20Song%20and%20Ianto%20Jones%20are%20so%20Mother%20and%20Son)  
[The TARDIS is a shipper](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/The%20TARDIS%20is%20a%20shipper)  
[harry is like the twelfth doctor](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/harry%20is%20like%20the%20twelfth%20doctor)  
[The Doctor comes back for Sarah Jane](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/The%20Doctor%20comes%20back%20for%20Sarah%20Jane)

[Jack had a relationship with the Tardis.](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/J*s*11%20UST%20%28if%20you%20squint%29)  
[The TARDIS is a Minx](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/The%20TARDIS%20is%20a%20Minx)  
[jealous doctor](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/jealous%20doctor)  
[time!baby](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/time%21baby)  
[Jack’s missing two years](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Jack%20Harkness*s*Jack%20Harkness%20-%20Freeform)

[Immortal!Rose](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Immortal%21Rose)  
[ignores journey’s end](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/ignores%20journey%27s%20end)  
[Opening the heart of a TARDIS is a Really Bad Idea](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Opening%20the%20heart%20of%20a%20TARDIS%20is%20a%20Really%20Bad%20Idea)  
[Is that Bad Wolf Bay?](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Is%20that%20Bad%20Wolf%20Bay*q*)

[In which the Master did not die after the Year that Never Was](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Impossible%20Astronaut)  
[John is Yana’s assistant](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/John%20is%20Yana%27s%20assistant)  
[Sam Tyler is the Master](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Rory%20Williams*s*Amy%20Pond%20%28technically%29)  
[Delgado Master has standards](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Castrovalva)

[my fix for Journey’s End](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/my%20fix%20for%20Journey%27s%20End)  
[mention of Harriet Jones](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Melody%20Pond%20-%20Freeform)  
[ten is so sorry](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/ten%20is%20so%20sorry)  
[Meta-crisis angst](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Meta-crisis%20angst)  
[Nine is snarky](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Nine%20is%20snarky)

[Nine needed some wholock love](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Nine%20needed%20some%20wholock%20love)  
[the doctor is always there when sherlock needs him the most](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/tenth%20doctor%20-%20Freeform)  
[Superwholockin](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Superwholock)

[Ten is an idiot](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Ten%20is%20an%20idiot)  
[the lonely god](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/The%20Doctor%20The%20Widow%20and%20the%20Wardrobe)  
[Tencest](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Tencest)  
[Slash All The Doctors](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Silurian)  
[this isn’t classic Who](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/this%20isn%27t%20classic%20Who)

[Iris is a Doctor-loving pervert](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Iris%20is%20a%20Doctor-loving%20pervert)  
[VampWho](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Torchwood*s*Doctor)  
[Torchwood says hello](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Toclafane)

[Nine has a lot of thoughts](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Nine%20-%20Freeform)  
[bordering-on-ainley-simm-master](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Angels%20Take%20Manhattan)  
[It involves the Cheetah Virus](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/It%20involves%20the%20Cheetah%20Virus)  
[(with a hint of Five/Ainley!Master)](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/%28with%20a%20hint%20of%20Five*s*Ainley%21Master%29)  
[Master!Kitty](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Master%21Kitty)

[The Doctor and the Master's Epic Hitchhiking Adventures Across the Galaxy](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/The%20Doctor%20and%20the%20Master%27s%20Epic%20Hitchhiking%20Adventures%20Across%20the%20Galaxy)  
[The Master can cook](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/The%20Master%20can%20cook)  
[The Master really likes his tea](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/The%20Master%20really%20likes%20his%20tea)  
[The Master has the best Zombie Plan](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/The%20Master%20has%20the%20best%20Zombie%20Plan)  
[The Master has too much time on his hands](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/The%20Master%20has%20too%20much%20time%20on%20his%20hands)  
[The Master's plan backfires](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/The%20Master%27s%20plan%20backfires)  
[But the Doctor still likes him anyway](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/But%20the%20Doctor%20still%20likes%20him%20anyway)

[Eight’s regeneration](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/e016%20The%20Chase)  
[The Last Great Time War](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/The%20Last%20Great%20Time%20War)  
[Untempered Schism](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Untempered%20Schism)  
[Vague Time Lord Mythology](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Vague%20Time%20Lord%20Mythology)

[Fobwatch crossover](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Flesh%20and%20Stone)  
[will probably be largely nuWho based if it continues](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/will%20probably%20be%20largely%20nuWho%20based%20if%20it%20continues)  
[which I was refusing to do because I didn’t want Rose to leave](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/weeping%20angels%20-%20Freeform)  
[i promise i've got decent reasoning behind a version of the Doctor making it to a Fourteenth life](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/i%20promise%20i%27ve%20got%20decent%20reasoning%20behind%20a%20version%20of%20the%20Doctor%20making%20it%20to%20a%20Fourteenth%20life)  
[Even if the Master doesn't get it at first](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Even%20if%20the%20Master%20doesn%27t%20get%20it%20at%20first)

[Author shows off Classic Who knowledge](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Author%20shows%20off%20Classic%20Who%20knowledge)  
[Adric’s shoes](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Adric%27s%20shoes)  
[Jo’s Boots](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Jo%27s%20Boots)  
[problem of Dodo](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/post%20The%20War%20Games)  
[Gallifreyan Society](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Gallifrey)  
[Implied Jo/Three](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Hartnell)  
[Beware my terrible Sea Devils impression](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Beware%20my%20terrible%20Sea%20Devils%20impression)

[Time Lords make awesome scientific advisors](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Time%20Lords%20make%20awesome%20scientific%20advisors)  
[The Brigadier is BAMF](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/The%20Brigadier%20is%20BAMF)  
[The Fourth Doctor being … well the Fourth Doctor really](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/The%20Fourth%20Doctor%20being%20*d**d**d*%20well%20the%20Fourth%20Doctor%20really)  
[The Doctor kidnaps the Brigadier](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/The%20Doctor%20kidnaps%20the%20Brigadier)  
[Brig-a-my-dear](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Brig-a-my-dear)  
[The Brigadier is tired of Time Lord games](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/The%20Brigadier%20is%20tired%20of%20Time%20Lord%20games)  
[Three is Perturbed](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Three%20is%20Perturbed)

[The Cartmel Masterplan](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/The%20Cartmel%20Masterplan):  
[The Doctor’s Origins](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/The%20Doctor%27s%20Origins)  
[Time’s Champion](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Time%20War)  
[Time Lady Ace](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Time%20Lady%20Ace)

[The Doctor Is A Bit Useless Really](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/The%20Doctor%20Is%20A%20Bit%20Useless%20Really)  
[The Master uses this to his advantage](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/The%20Master%20uses%20this%20to%20his%20advantage)  
[The Master has a summoning kink](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/The%20Master%20has%20a%20summoning%20kink)  
[The Master's Summoning Plan Backfires](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/The%20Master%27s%20Summoning%20Plan%20Backfires)  
[and then he became obsessed with The Doctor and immortality](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/and%20then%20he%20became%20obsessed%20with%20The%20Doctor%20and%20immortality)  
[time lords kind of suck](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/time%20lords%20kind%20of%20suck)

[Gibbs interrogates the Doctor](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Gibbs%20interrogates%20the%20Doctor)  
[gallifreyan technology hurts Tony's brain](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/gallifreyan%20technology%20hurts%20Tony%27s%20brain)  
[Stiles flies a TARDIS](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Stiles%20flies%20a%20TARDIS)  
[That fic where Cas is a Weeping Angel](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/That%20fic%20where%20Cas%20is%20a%20Weeping%20Angel)  
[Mentions of The Dark Path](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Mentions%20of%20The%20Dark%20Path)

[Donna Moss for Companion](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Donna%20Moss%20for%20Companion)  
[Superwhoshock](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Superwhoshock)  
[Sailor Pluto is from Gallifrey](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Sailor%20Pluto%20is%20from%20Gallifrey)  
[Secretly a Time Lady!Darcy](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Secretly%20a%20Time%20Lady%21Darcy)  
[Gleevengerwholock](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Gleevengerwholock)

[we just usually don't ship things in Doctor Who??](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/we%20just%20usually%20don%27t%20ship%20things%20in%20Doctor%20Who*q**q*)  
[only mentions of doctor/master or jack/ianto](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/only%20mentions%20of%20doctor*s*master%20or%20jack*s*ianto)  
[Insanely hot 9/Rose/Jack](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Insanely%20hot%209*s*Rose*s*Jack)  
[The Ponds And Their Wonderful Sex Life](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/the%20pandorica)  
[Doctor on Doctor Sex (maybe)](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Doctor%20on%20Doctor%20Sex%20%28maybe%29)

[only sort of jack/doctor](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/only%20sort%20of%20jack*s*doctor)  
[mentions of doctor/rose](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/mentions%20of%20doctor*s*rose)  
[very mild Jamie/Zoe](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/very%20mild%20Jamie*s*Zoe)  
[and Doctor/TARDIS banter](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/and%20Doctor*s*TARDIS%20banter)  
[The Doctor isn't yenta the matchmaker](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/The%20Doctor%20isn%27t%20yenta%20the%20matchmaker)  
[It's the curse of the Time Lords](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/It%27s%20the%20curse%20of%20the%20Time%20Lords)

 

[but nothing’s timey-wimey.](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/but%20nothing%E2%80%99s%20timey-wimey*d*)  
[everything was gay Time Lord sex and nothing hurt](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/everything%20was%20gay%20Time%20Lord%20sex%20and%20nothing%20hurt)  
[Only right it got to Who eventually too](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Only%20right%20it%20got%20to%20Who%20eventually%20too)

**Author's Note:**

> [YES DOCTOR WHO WAS MENTIONED](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/YES%20DOCTOR%20WHO%20WAS%20MENTIONED)


End file.
